The Potter children's weird time leap
by blue cat1
Summary: Complete! When Voldiemort kidnapes Harry's children, they think their time is up but they suddenly end up in the past. where their fathers in 5th year, will they put a evil plan together to set their mother and father up? when the youngest is only 5?
1. Kids day out

A new fic hope you enjoy, don't judge who the mother is to soon. Hope you like Harry's kids.  
  
**************** ***************** *************  
  
2020  
  
"Where is your so-called powerful father now?" sneered Voldiemort, at the nine children.  
  
"Dad will come," said a messy haired, blue-eyed boy bravely.  
  
"And when he does he'll destroy you" said his twin, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
  
"Such faith in your father, it's sickening," said Voldiemort.  
  
"Mum's gonna get you one day." Said a ginger haired girl, stepping forwards, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"No don't," whispered her twin brother, his brown eyes looking petrified, and his red hair all out of place.  
  
"Daddy will save us," said another girl, with emerald eyes and brown curly hair.  
  
"I'll face you," said a boy fiercely with messy black hair glasses and emerald eyes. A boy with messy black hair and brown eyes with no glasses, stepped forwards holding him back.  
  
The two youngest, a girl with ginger eyes and green eyes and a boy with straight brown hair and blue eyes held hands shakily.  
  
"Join me, and I will spare you," whispered Voldiemort.  
  
"Never" they all whispered.  
  
"Then goodbye, Avakada."(Can't spell it)  
  
The green light sped towards them, but they disappeared before they were hit.  
  
* * * 2002  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk writing hate mail to Fudge, when nine children fell mysteriously out of the air.  
  
Two twin boys who looked like Harry but who had blue eyes, got up.  
  
"We're alive," one whispered.  
  
"Excuse Me," said Dumbledore.  
  
They turned around quickly.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm James Potter," said the first twin.  
  
"And I'm Sirius Potter" said the second.  
  
Dumbledore stared at them strangely.  
  
A ginger haired girl opened her eyes, "We're not dead," she whispered.  
  
"And you are?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ginny Potter." She said, her brown eyes twinkling. She bent down next to a girl, with the same hair, but looking older. "Lilly" she whispered.  
  
The girl's emerald eyes opened and she sat up, "I'm alive," she whispered. She shook a boy near by, with ginger hair and his brown eyes sprang open.  
  
"Remus we're alive," cried Lilly as Remus stood up.  
  
A girl and a boy stood up at exactly the same time, they both had emerald eyes,  
  
"Hermoine" said the boy with messy black hair, "we're alive." He said to the girl with curly brown hair.  
  
"Your quick Harry" said James.  
  
"Shrup" said a messy haired, brown-eyed boy with no glasses, sitting on the floor. "You're giving me a headache."  
  
"Cedric, be quite said a brown haired, blue eyed boy, who was lying on the floor, "I'm trying to get some sleep."  
  
"You'd sleep through anything, Albus" said Remus.  
  
"Except dinner, mumbled Harry  
  
"Who are your parents," asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry and ...........(Please feel free to suggest)  
  
*********************** ************************ Muhahahahahahahahahaha a cliffhanger, please tell me who you think should be Harry's wife, I know who but I might change my mind if someone thinks different. I hope you liked it. Ohh yeah here's what Dumbledore was writing:  
  
Dear Fudge, You're a stupid idot, who wouldn't know a dark lord from a powerpuff girl. I wouldn't vote for you if you paid me, inless it was lemon drops or bubblegum or mints or them nice muggle sweets skittles or maybe ice mice, yum ice mice are nice, by the way your stupid and shouldn't be a minister.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Lemon drop  
  
See ya  
  
**************************Blue Cat************************************** 


	2. Here's Daddy

Okay I'm back, with a writer's block. Well I hope you like this chapter. This is the characters names, when the other characters who have the same names when they're about: Younger Hermoine= Moine Younger Harry=Harrie. Younger Ginny= Gin  
  
**************************************************** *****************  
  
"Harry and ................."  
  
They all whizzed round, as they heard the door knock.  
  
"Come in" said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, Hermoine and Ron walked through the door.  
  
"Professor" Hermoine started. " I didn't mean to sneak out, but Ron told me to meet him their."  
  
Harry sniggered " Now I find out the truth."  
  
Ron blushed as red as his hair.  
  
"Daddy," cried Albus running forwards and hugging Harry round the legs.  
  
"Err, hello" said Harry, staring at the five year old. Then he stared at James and Lilly, "Mum, Dad" he whispered.  
  
Sirius fell on the floor laughing, "You think their your Mum and Dad" he laughed. "It's the other way round."  
  
"These are my kids." He whispered.  
  
"Yes"-said Dumbledore. "Their called James, Sirius, Lilly, Remus, Harry, Hermoine, Cedric, Ginny and Albus."  
  
"I have nine kids," shouted Harry.  
  
"No Harry, you have three sets of twins."  
  
"Actually Dad" said Remus, "You have more kids."  
  
"WHAT!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Mum had triplets," said Ginny.  
  
"And twins again," said Cedric.  
  
"Yeah Adam, Sakura and Rose." Said James.  
  
"And Sky and Tom" said Sirius.  
  
"I feel ill," said Harry.  
  
"Whose the lucky lady," sniggered Ron.  
  
"Oh you know her," said Mione.  
  
"Yeah you know her alright." Muttered Lilly.  
  
"Right what year are you in," muttered Dumbledore.  
  
"3rd" said James.  
  
"2nd" said Lilly.  
  
"1st" said Moine.  
  
"I take it your all Gryffindors?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, just like mum and dad." Said Sirius.  
  
"Well I will let you go to your normal dorms, and the younger one's will sleep in Harry's dorm." Muttered Dumbledore.  
  
"Where shall I stay?" asked Ginny.  
  
"You can stay in my dorm." Said Hermoine, smiling friendly.  
  
"Okay" said Dumbledore, "Go down to the great hall, and I will announce your arrival. And your second name is Porter, Oh and Harry,"  
  
"Yes" said both Harrys.  
  
"I mean your father" said Dumbledore, "Snuffles wants to meet you later, you know where."  
  
Harry nodded, "Come on then" he said nervously, as they walked along to the great hall and sat down.  
  
"I wonder who the mother is?" whispered Hermoine to Ron.  
  
"Could be Ginny" Ron said laughing.  
  
"Or Lavender" whispered Hermoine.  
  
Ron went pale.  
  
"Can you two shut up about my future," whispered Harry.  
  
"No" they both said.  
  
"Great" muttered Harry, As Dumbledore came in the great hall.  
  
"We have new students," he started, "The nine Porter children, Please leave the younger ones alone, there here for a favor for a friend. Now tuck in."  
  
"Hey James" whispered Lilly.  
  
"Yeah" muttered James.  
  
"Lets set Mum and Dad up." Said Lilly.  
  
"Why" asked James?  
  
"Der, because it doesn't look like their getting together, any time soon." Whispered Lilly angrily.  
  
"If they don't, what do you call us then?" he muttered.  
  
"Oh come on," she whispered. "I bet we could play some pranks."  
  
"Fine" he muttered, "Deal, as long as Sirius can help."  
  
"Fine" she whispered.  
  
****************************** **********************************  
  
Okay cliffhanger, Who's the mother. I've narrowed it down to a Gryffindor. Please keep on guessing. Hope you liked it.  
  
See ya  
  
*********************Blue Cat****************************************** 


	3. Uncle Padfoot and without a clue Sirius

Back again for another chapter, hope you like.  
  
Older Sirius= Padfoot Older Remus= Moony  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry picked up his cloak and map, and crept pasted Cedric and Albus, and got down to the common room when...  
  
"Dad" said James.  
  
Harry sighed, "Hi James, Sirius."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sirius.  
  
"For a walk." Harry replied.  
  
"No your not." Said Lilly, suddenly appearing in the common room with Remus.  
  
"You know I'm the parent," said Harry. "Why are you up so late?" he said grinning.  
  
"Because we wanted to see Padfoot with you," Said Sirius.  
  
"You idiot" muttered James.  
  
"Wait ago" whispered Remus.  
  
Harry groaned. " You can come," he stared " as long as I can talk to Sirius on my own, that means you leave when I tell you."  
  
"Fine" muttered Lilly.  
  
"You know your a lot nicer in our time," said Sirius.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," whispered Harry, touching the map with his wand.  
  
"Come on" he said walking out the common room.  
  
They walked in silence for ten minutes, till they got to a statue of Godric Gryfffindor. Harry twisted the wrist, and a trap door opened at the bottom.  
  
"Wow" said Lilly, as Harry went through the trap door, down some steps and into a room.  
  
"Sirius" Harry whispered.  
  
Padfoot, who was sitting in the room with Moony, got up and gave Harry a hug.  
  
"Who are your friends?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Hi Remus" said Harry, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"So who are your friends?" asked Sirius again.  
  
"OHH you know, just my kids from the future." Said Harry.  
  
Sirius stared in shock at the kids.  
  
"Err hi Uncle Sirius," said Lilly nervously.  
  
"Their called James, Sirius, Remus and Lilly." Said Harry.  
  
"You named one of your children after me." Cried Remus happily "Thank you."  
  
"Err, your welcome," said Harry.  
  
"Right" said Harry to his kids. "Bed time." He said giving them his cloak.  
  
"Spoil Sport" muttered James as he left.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about." Asked Harry.  
  
"Well Harry" started Sirius. "As they all sat down. "I'm gonna be protecting you more, because I'm you new pet snuffles."  
  
Harry stared in shock.  
  
"And" continued Remus. " I'm gonna be your new Dada teacher.  
  
"What happened to professor Warts?" asked Harry.  
  
"Your prank forced her into a early retirement." Sniggered Sirius. "And we also wanted to warn you, Voldemorts gonna be after you more than ever. Can you promise me you'll be careful?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Harry" muttered Sirius.  
  
"Harry!" he stared Harry was asleep.  
  
"Good night Harry," he whispered, putting a blanket over Harry and talking quietly to Remus.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
All done, I hope you liked it. Review if you did.  
  
See ya  
  
************************Blue Cat************************************* 


	4. Potty mudblood and the weasel a very big...

Here's another chapter. And for those who were confused why Harry fell asleep, I needed him to, so he walks in on this next bit, hope you enjoy.  
  
Younger Hermoine=Moine.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry groaned the next morning as he made his way up to the Gryffindor portrait.  
  
"Prongs" he whispered, and the portrait swung open to find Ron and Hermoine having a heated argument.  
  
"Ronald Weasley how could you," she screamed as tears fell down her face.  
  
"How could I, if you had come out the library for two minutes you would of noticed." Screamed Ron.  
  
"You Pig, that's not true, we've been dating, and you've been kissing Lavender." She replied.  
  
"Well if you and Harry hadn't left me on my own so much." He shouted.  
  
"We're Prefects! And we're both on the quiditch team. What do you expect?" screamed.  
  
"It's your fault, I should be on the quiditch team, and a prefect. If it wasn't for you, and stupid big headed Potter." He screamed.  
  
"Well you can get stuffed Weasel, and take that brainless idiot with you." She screamed.  
  
"Fine" he shouted Ron storming out.  
  
Hermoine sat on a chair and burst into tears.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just fine," she growled. "Why don't you go comfort that jerk!" she screamed, storming off.  
  
Harry sighed and walked up to his room.  
  
"Come to gloat potty." Growled Ron.  
  
"Get stuffed Ron, I'm not in the mood." He said heading out after he was changed.  
  
"What are you doing?" he called into the common room.  
  
"Going home" Hermoine replied, dragging her trunk along.  
  
"So your letting Ron get to you, I thought you were stronger." Harry said.  
  
"Well you thought wrong, she hissed.  
  
"Fine" Harry muttered. "Be a quitter."  
  
"I'm not a quitter." She whispered.  
  
"Then why are you going."? Harry asked.  
  
"Nobody wants me here," she muttered.  
  
"I do," replied Harry. "You're my best friend."  
  
"Thanks Harry" she replied.  
  
"For what?" he replied.  
  
"For being you," she replied.  
  
***********2 HOURS LATER******  
  
"Right plan A" Lilly whispered.  
  
"We know," moaned Sirius. "Can we eat now."?  
  
"Plan Book" said James.  
  
"Right" said Lilly.  
  
"Can we eat now," Sirius moaned.  
  
"No" shouted Lilly and James.  
  
*********THE GREAT HALL****  
  
"Ohh look," said Ron to Lavender, "It's the mudblood and her girlfriend."  
  
Lavender giggled.  
  
"Ignore him," whispered Harry.  
  
"Ohh look" said Lilly angrily to Ron, "It's no brain girl and boy."  
  
"Shut up Potty," he hissed.  
  
"Ignore him" Remus whispered.  
  
"What a pig" whispered Moine.  
  
"Yeah well you know he's just jealous." Whispered Cedric.  
  
"I still hate him," hissed Lilly.  
  
Remus sighed, "You leave up to Sirius's nickname of you."  
  
Lilly glared. "I'll get you for that."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Don't kill me, I had to do that. But don't judge the mother to soon. I'm gonna torture you. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaaha just kidding you should find out pretty soon. The more Reviews I get, the quicker I'll get the next chapter up.  
  
Next Chapter" Ginny and Harry bond, the suspects go down to 4.  
  
See ya  
  
*********************Blue Cat******************************** 


	5. Ginny, Fleur, Parvati and Hemroine, A wr...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'''''MMMMMMMMM BBBBAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKK.  
  
For another chapter, ohhh by the way what happens in this chapter, I won't judge too much. *Evil Grin* I'm still not telling you who the mother is. * Backs away from people with sharp objects * well hope you enjoy, in advance sorry to the people who like Ginny, but in this chapter, It kinda ... Erm nothing. Oh and you read my last bit wrong, Ginny and Harry bound, HIS DAUGHTER! * Blushes* well enjoy,  
  
****************************** **************************************  
  
Snape glared at Sirius Potter.  
  
"30 Points from Gryffindor, and get your sleeping potion right!" Snape said as the bell went. "Homework, write a twenty one paged essay on Sleeping potions. In by Monday, Now get out my sight!" He bellowed.  
  
"Why doesn't he get a life," moaned Sirius sitting down next to Harry in the great hall.  
  
"You mean Snape," said Harry, "Maybe he's lonely."  
  
"Or maybe he's..." started Sirius.  
  
But James quickly put his hand over Sirius mouth.  
  
"Dad" James started.  
  
"What" replied Harry.  
  
"Will you sign my Hogsmeade form." Asked James.  
  
"Fine" Harry said.  
  
James grinned evilly, 'revenge' he thought.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Hermoine sitting down ext to Harry, "Did you find that test easy earlier?"  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
Ginny glared at Hermoine as she walked over to Harry.  
  
"Can I talk to you Harry?" she asked, glancing at his kids. "Alone"  
  
"Erm sure" said Harry following her out the hall.  
  
"Harry" she started. "I like you Harry, I really like you, Will you go out with me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry started.  
  
"No shut up Potter!" she cried running off.  
  
((Blue cat: sssssoooooooorrrrryyyyyy Ginny fans, but she could still be the mother * evil laugh, you'll find out why I'm laughing in the next chapter, I'll get back to the fic.))))))))))))))  
  
Harry sighed and went back to the great hall.  
  
"What did Ginny want?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"A date. Now she hates me." replied Harry.  
  
Hermoine frowned "I'll go talk to her," she said leaving.  
  
"Harry" started Parvati, who had just came over. " Are you and Hermoine dating?"  
  
"No" moaned Harry.  
  
Parvati went off giggling.  
  
"What's it to her" moaned Harry.  
  
"Harry and Parva.." Sirius stopped as Harry hit him on the head.  
  
"Arry!" shouted a girl's voice.  
  
"Fleur, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I ave transferred to Ogwarts, I'm a Gryffindor, in seventh ear" she replied.  
  
"That's great" Harry replied, Staring at Fleur's eyes that were twinkling and the exact colour of Sirius's.  
  
"Strange" Harry whispered  
  
************ The Next Day*****  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room, extra early, waiting for the Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
"Have you seen my book?" Hemoine said appearing behind Hermoine.  
  
"It's on the table their" replied Harry.  
  
"Thanks" said Hermoine disappearing.  
  
"Have you seen my book, Potter" came Ginny's cold voice from behind him.  
  
"Listen Ginny I'm sorry." Harry started.  
  
"Shut up I've found it," she said storming off.  
  
10 minutes later Harry heard something else.  
  
"Harry" giggled Parvati, "Have you seen my book?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Over their"  
  
Parvati giggled off.  
  
"Arry" started another voice.  
  
"Over their" moaned Harry.  
  
"Harry" started another voice. "OVER THEIR" shouted Harry. He stared at the younger Ginny who looked at him tearfully. "Will you read me a story" she started. "Okay" said Harry guiltily, as little Ginny sat on his lap. "Read this book," she whispered. ********** Evil Plotters Room***** "You dumb idiot!" shouted Lilly at Sirius. "I didn't mean to," whispered Sirius. "Ohh sure you just put all four books on the table," "It was a easy mistake." Said James. "It will be a easy mistake, if Sirius's food gets poisoned." she said evil grinning. "It's not my fault all the books look the same," Moaned Sirius. "Fine" said Lilly, "Time to bring in reinforcements."  
  
************************************************************* ******* What is Lilly's evil plan? Will we find out who the mother is, *evil grin* find out in the next chapter. Hope you liked it, I have a writers block, I know a bit lame, If you actually liked it please review, I'll get the next chapter out quicker if you do, I hope you like it,  
  
See ya  
  
****************************Blue Cat********************************** 


	6. Harry's bad day, a headache, fading, and...

Hi back for another chapter, one of you reviewers has hit the nail right over the head in their review, well hope you like the next chapter it's a bit lame. And more clues in this chapter the mothers name gets a mention. Well read enjoy and review!  
  
***************** ********************************* ******************  
  
A strange group made their way down to Hogsmeade, Harry was walking along holding Ginny's hand, Hermoine was boring Albus to death while giving Cedric a lecture, with a big black dog at their heels, while Sirius and James rushed ahead to Zonkas.  
  
'Hey James' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah' muttered James.  
  
'I'll meet you in The Three Broom Sticks in a hour.' Said Harry smiling.  
  
Sirius groaned, 'Your acting like mum, always making us tell her where we're going, it's so boring.'  
  
Harry scowled. 'Don't talk about your mother like that.'  
  
'You're the one who started it' moaned James.  
  
'Who is your mother?' Harry asked.  
  
'You'll know in a couple of months.' Replied Sirius.  
  
'Sirius!' growled James, hitting him round the head.  
  
Harry stared at them. 'Fine' he groaned.  
  
'I'm tired' moaned Albus.  
  
James just sighed, 'You always are, see ya later Dad.' He said zooming off with Sirius and Cedric.  
  
'Just great' sighed Harry. 'Stuck with two five year olds and a dog.  
  
'Six' said Ginny angrily.  
  
The 'so called black dog' growled.  
  
'So you're stuck with me,' growled Hermoine storming off.  
  
'Great' sighed Harry, going into the pub near by.  
  
'No dogs allowed in here' barked the waitress.  
  
'Fine,' moaned Harry. 'Looks like I've got to tie you up'  
  
Snuffles stuck his nose up in the air and walked off.  
  
'Has everyone got it in for me today!' moaned Harry sitting down.  
  
'I feel tired' moaned Albus again.  
  
Harry stared, he was sure he'd just saw Albus flicker.  
  
Harry sighed. 'I need a break.'  
  
'Dad can I get a butter-beer' moaned Ginny.  
  
'I'll get them, and you're to young for beer.' Moaned Harry.  
  
'You don't miss a trick' moaned Ginny. 'I mean I bet mum would get me one.'  
  
'Yeah I bet' said Harry sarcastically. 'So what am I like in the future.'  
  
'You dad,' said Ginny thinking, 'You're a Auror,'  
  
'I'm a Auror,' said Harry surprisingly.  
  
'You are, but you mainly run Hogwarts.' Answered Ginny.  
  
'I'm the headmaster, what about Dumbledore and who are the teachers.' Asked Harry.  
  
'Dumbledore disappeared, Mum's a teacher, Lavender teaches Divination, Remus teaches DaDa, Hermoine teaches Charms, You teach Transfiguration, Ginny teaches Potions, Neville teaches Herbology, Oliver teaches Flying, Fleur teaches Astronomy, and Gabrielle, Fleur's sister teaches Ancient Runes, she comes to Hogwarts and gets sorted into Gryffindor, Colin teaches Muggle studies, Bill teaches Care of magical creatures, and Sirius teaches Charms and curses a new class.  
  
Harry stared in shock, 'What happened to Hagrid?'  
  
Ginny smiled. 'He's married to Olie and helps at that other school. His children Amy and Alex go to Hogwarts and they have a child my age called Harry.'  
  
Harry smiled. 'Their must be a lot going on in the next couple of years, what about Voldemort?'  
  
'He's weak' started Ginny, 'He's still after you, but he is almost gone, hardly any followers.'  
  
'So what about your mum?' asked Harry.  
  
'Well she's- '  
  
'OH look potty and his girl friend.' Said Ron coming up to their table.  
  
'Get lost Ron' Harry started, but he stopped when he saw something run across the floor.  
  
'Ron, look after these two' he said zooming out of the pub after it, he didn't see Albus follow.  
  
'Got ya!' Harry yelled, picking up a grey rat.  
  
'What is the meaning of this' said a mean voice.  
  
Harry looked up, it was Fudge. Harry got up holding the rat by its tail.  
  
'See this Minister,' he started, this is Peter Pettigrew.'(I know predictable)  
  
'Do I look stupid' started the Minister.  
  
Harry decided not to comment.  
  
'Dad!' came a voice from behind them.  
  
Harry stared as Cedric ran up to them, and suddenly disappeared only leaving a yellow jewelled necklace.  
  
Harry picked it up and sighed angrily. He pointed his wand at the rat, and it soon turned into a rat faced man.  
  
'Pettigrew, how nice it is for you to join us.' Said Harry glaring.  
  
'Harry minister, Sirius Black he trapped me, thank you' stuttered Wormtail.  
  
'You LIER!' shouted Harry. 'TRUTHOUS'  
  
The minister stared, 'were you the Potter's secret keeper?'  
  
'Yes,' said Wormtail.  
  
The minister stared in shock. 'Did you kill the 13 people?'  
  
'Yes' Wormtail stuttered back.  
  
'Is Sirius Black innocent' asked the Minister.  
  
'Yyyyeeesss' stuttered Wormtail.  
  
One of the Ministers workers walked over to them.  
  
'Has Voldemort returned.'? Said Harry finally.  
  
'Yes' said Wormtail.  
  
Fudge stared in shock, and turned to the ministry worker. 'I would like you to inform the press of Black's innocence, and of Voldemort's return.'  
  
The worker nodded and disappeared with Pettigrew.  
  
'It looks as if I owe you an apology' started the Minister.  
  
'Just go' said Harry looking at the necklace.  
  
'Daddy!' said Ginny as soon as he entered the pub.  
  
Ron stared at his expression. 'What's wrong?'  
  
Harry showed the necklace to Ginny.  
  
'Albus' she cried. 'He's not allowed to take that off, the only way he could, is if he he- ' Ginny stared in shock. 'He's dead' she whispered.  
  
James walked over to their table, 'hey isn't that' he stopped. 'But that's impossible, unless he was never born..' James stopped. 'Somebody's changing the future, and if it's not us then who is it?'  
  
  
  
****Deep in Myrtle's toilet.  
  
'Harry Potter will like me' said the girl's voice.  
  
She grinned crazily into the cauldron she was mixing.  
  
'With this love potion, he will be mine' she cried, laughing.  
  
Myrtle stared in shock, 'Not my problem' she whispered.  
  
  
  
********* ************** ***************** **************** ***********  
  
Okay I know that was a bit lame, but it's the best I can think at this moment in time, well I hope the people who did like it review, the more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next chapter, and for those who still don't know who the mother is, COME ON I GAVE YOU A BIG CLUE!!!!, if you really wanna know who the mother is it's *loud traffic from outside* well now that you know, I hope to get the next chapter up soon.  
  
See ya  
  
  
  
**********************Blue Cat *************************************** 


	7. Lilly v Harry round 1 'ding'

THE NERVE!!!!!! PEOPLE THINK THIS IS CHO/HARRY *IS SICK IN THE BACK GROUND* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, now I've got that over with, no offence to anyone, lets get on to the next chapter, you know I think I might do a strange twist, *evil laugh*  
  
Younger: Hermoine: Mione. Harry: Harrie Older: Sirius: Padfoot Remus: Moony  
  
***** ******** ******************** ************* *********** ********  
  
Harry paced around Dumbledore's office, as dumbledore finished the explanation.  
  
'So some one's tampering with the future' finished Harry.  
  
'Yes' replied Dumbledore.  
  
James, Sirius and Lilly looked away guiltily.  
  
'Err Dumbledore' started Sirius. Lilly glared.  
  
'Okay we confess' cried Sirius, 'It was us'  
  
James glared, 'well done idiot!'  
  
Dumbledore glared as Ginny rushed in. (younger)  
  
'I feel sleepy' she whispered.  
  
'You rushed in here you tell us that!' shouted Lilly.  
  
Harry glared angrily at Lilly, 'You're the one who changed the future! Not Ginny!' he said glaring.  
  
'Well if you weren't so blind' started Lilly, 'we wouldn't have needed to!'  
  
'So that gives you the right to change things!' shouted Harry.  
  
'QUIT IT' shouted Remus, 'arguing won't get us anywhere'  
  
Ginny stared out, and in a second she disappeared leaving an orange jewelled necklace in her place.  
  
Harry stared in shock, 'This isn't good'  
  
'That means I'm next' said Cedric yawning, 'I'm tired.'  
  
'We know' moaned Lilly.  
  
'What do these necklaces do any way?' asked Harry.  
  
'Their protection stones' started Remus, 'each person has a different colour that matches their personalities. You made them dad, and gave one to mum, Sirius, Remus and a friend. Mum's one is blue, and after we were born we each got one, When you put the necklace with the stone on you can never take it off, innless your dead, It's pretty handy and protects us from all deadly curses.' Finished Remus.  
  
Hermoine's smile grew, 'they would be fascinating to study'  
  
Harry groaned, 'So what your saying is, you will be soon never to be born, and me and your mother get together?'  
  
'Exactly,' said Remus.  
  
'Considered being a prefect when your older' asked Hermoine.  
  
'Big-Headed Boy' muttered Sirius.  
  
'Well at least he wasn't stupid enough to try and change the future!' moaned Harry.  
  
'I'm not sure what we can do,' said Dumbledore, 'Innless we get Mr and Mrs Potter together.'  
  
Lilly laughed, 'Like he will realise who it is, I mean come on I think fame went to his head.'  
  
Harry glared at her, 'What's that suppose to mean?'  
  
'You don't even notice our mother!' said Lilly angrily, 'I don't even think you know she's a girl!'  
  
'Well tell me who it is and maybe I will!' shouted Harry.  
  
'FINE, IT'S 'started Lilly.  
  
Remus put his hand over her mouth, 'This isn't getting us anywhere, now Harry you know who it is really, I know somewhere you know, because of what you told us when we where younger.'  
  
'You always knew' said Mione.  
  
'Yeah but you where to stupid to realise it' finished Harrie.  
  
Harry stared at them and then ran out the room.  
  
'Maybe I should.' started Hermoine.  
  
'No he needs to be alone' said Lilly.  
  
***  
  
A certain Ron Weasley was confused; he missed his best friend, even though every part off him wanted to hate him, so now he was throwing stone across the lake.  
  
'Can I sit here?' came a voice from behind him.  
  
'Sure' replied Ron.  
  
'Can we talk' started Harry.  
  
'No let me start, I'm sorry.' Stuttered Ron.  
  
'What for it's me who should be,' said Harry.  
  
'For what?' asked Ron.  
  
'Not being a good friend, or talking to you much after the 3rd task.' Said Harry.  
  
'No I ought to be I was horrible, do you think Hermoine will forgive me' said Ron.  
  
'You hurt her, but she probably will, I bet you two will be married when your older.' Said Harry.  
  
'Us you're the one's I think will get married.' Ron laughed.  
  
Harry laughed, 'there's more chance of Ginny and Draco getting together then us.'  
  
Ron scowled, 'If that happens then I'll marry Snape.'  
  
'Hey Ron I just thought of something, if these are protection stones' he brought out the necklace, 'Could they bring back ghosts?'  
  
They both stared at the stones, 'What if it works?' asked Ron, 'You won't dual Voldiemort again?'  
  
Harry didn't answer, 'Come on lets find Myrtle.'  
  
'Why her' moaned Ron.  
  
'Because she's the youngest ghost' he said walking towards the school.  
  
Ron ran after him, 'it won't work how could it?'  
  
Harry carried on walking.  
  
Ron sighed and ran up to him, 'I'm coming' he sighed.  
  
'Thanks Ron' Harry said reaching the corridor.  
  
'You will need that necklace when I'm finished' muttered Ron to him angrily.  
  
Harry grinned pushing open the door, 'Come on'  
  
Ron stared at the cauldron left in the middle of the room, it was empty, 'Harry' he cried staring at the cauldron, 'Someone's been making a love potion!'  
  
'How do you know' asked Harry.  
  
'There's a bit of potion left behind, it's pink.'  
  
Myrtle stared at them coming out of her toilet.  
  
'What do you want?' she asked.  
  
'Myrtle who's been making potions?' asked Ron.  
  
'I don't know I only heard her voice' she replied.  
  
'Didn't you see her?' asked Harry.  
  
'She was from Ravenclaw if it helps,' replied Myrtle pointing at a school badge.  
  
Harry stared at it.  
  
'Ohh yeah, be careful of what you drink Harry' said Myrtle, 'She's after you.'  
  
'Myrtle come here a second' said Harry.  
  
Myrtle stared as Harry put a necklace over her head.  
  
She screamed as pain came from all over her.  
  
Harry stared in shock as she flickered solid to ghost.  
  
Ron stared, 'is it gonna work?'  
  
********************** ******************* ***** ********* ********* *  
  
Hi, now is it going to work, tell me if you want Myrtle to be alive, oh and by the way I forgot the disclaimer: I don't own anything, accept the potter children, the secret passage, the necklaces and the barking waitress.  
  
Well now I'm done that, as the cartoons say, 'That's all folks'  
  
See ya  
  
*************************Blue Cat ************************************ 


	8. HER HIM! what is this coming to

FINALLY THE HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated much, but I've been in a play and been going to drama club, *sighs * but I finally have a break, so I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
***************************** ************* ************ ********* ****  
  
'Very remarkable,' said Dumbledore fixing his blue eyes on Myrtle.  
  
'Hermoine can I speak to you,' said Ron.  
  
'Erm okay,' she whispered leaving the room with him.  
  
Sirius stared at Harry, 'Dad Hermoine and Harry Jr disappeared.'  
  
Myrtle smiled. 'Did you know I'm your great aunt?'  
  
Harry fell off his chair, 'You my aunt,' he stuttered.'  
  
'Yeah why do you think I was so nice to you, over the years?'  
  
Harry blushed, while James burst out laughing.  
  
'Is that why Tom killed you?' asked Harry.  
  
Myrtle blushed, 'Err no, I kind of dated him.'  
  
Harry chocked, 'You dated the most evil man in the world!'  
  
Myrtle blushed again, 'he was cute,'  
  
Lilly looked ready to be sick.  
  
'He killed me by accident; he regretted it and asked for my forgiveness.' She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
Just when Harry was about to say something Hermoine and Ron came in holding hands.  
  
'About time,' said Harry.  
  
Lilly glared.  
  
'Well,' said Dumbledore sensing tension, 'you may go, and enjoy the ball coming up.'  
  
Lilly scowled again, while James and Sirius sniggered.  
  
'What's so funny?' asked Harry sitting down.  
  
'Lilly's going with Colin.' Laughed Sirius.  
  
'Shut up James, everyone in the school knows in our time, you like that muggle-born girl Willow,' snarled Lilly.  
  
James glared, 'well everyone knows you like Fred's son James,'  
  
Sirius sniggered.  
  
'What are you sniggering for?' growled Lilly, 'you want to date Malfoy's daughter.'  
  
Remus watched amused, Harry grinned while Hermoine stared at him.  
  
'Well aunty Malfoy's alright unlike her husband.  
  
'What does she look like?' asked Harry.  
  
'Who, Malfoy's daughter,' said Lilly.  
  
'Yeah,'  
  
'Well she's my best friend her name is Kitty, along with James Weasley and Amy Longbottom. She has blond hair and bright brown eyes. Said Lilly.  
  
'Who are Amy and James's parents?' asked Hermoine.  
  
'Amy's are Susan and Neville, and James's are Angelina and Fred's.' announced Remus.  
  
Ron sniggered now I can wind up Fred.  
  
'Who are your best-friends,' Harry asked Sirius and James.  
  
'Willow, Ron Weasley, Percy's his father, and Jean Thomas.' Said Sirius and James together.  
  
'Mine are Star Finnagan, Alice Wood, and Jake Creevey,'  
  
Lilly glared, 'so theirs nothing the matter with me going with Colin,'  
  
James laughed, 'you know his son,'  
  
Lilly glared and shot a spell at James, but instead it hit Harry's goblet and the contents went straight into Malfoy and Ginny's mouth,'  
  
Malfoy stared at Ginny, 'Have I ever told you how pretty you look,' he started with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
Ron sniggered quick joking around Malfoy.  
  
But Ginny had the same expression, 'Draco would you like to go to the ball with me?'  
  
'I've wanted to ever since I met you.' They both smiled at each other, and got up leaving the hall holding hands.  
  
Ron went a strange angry red colour. 'Ginny! Malfoy!' he screamed.  
  
'I hear wedding bells for you and Snape,' laughed Harry.  
  
'Don't be so stupid, they've just drank the love potion.' Said Hermoine.  
  
'It will only last till the ball; I read it out of the book the person left.' Laughed Harry.  
  
Ron shivered, 'Malfoy, Ginny.'  
  
Harry nudged Ron when he saw Lavender; Ron sighed and went over to her.  
  
'Well I gotta go meet Colin,' said Lilly.  
  
'And I've got to see Hagrid about his new creatures,' said James.  
  
'I've got to go give in my homework,' groaned Sirius.  
  
Remus grinned, 'I have revision to do if I'm going to be top of my class,'  
  
Harry stared as they all left. 'I have funny kids,' he groaned.  
  
'I want to know who Remus takes after, you've never picked a book up in your life.' grinned Hermoine.  
  
'Hermoine are you okay with Ron?' asked Harry.  
  
Hermoine sniffed, 'Of course I am don't be so stupid,'  
  
Harry sighed, 'I just don't want you to be upset like last time,'  
  
'Stay out of my business,' growled Hermoine standing up and leaving.  
  
Harry sighed getting up,  
  
'Hi Harry,' said Cho.  
  
'Ohh hi,' he said walking out.  
  
Cho had a strange look in her eye as she looked at her cloak where the badge had ripped off.  
  
** **** **** ***  
  
Voldemort grinned happily as the children had died, or disappeared.  
  
'I have finally defeated Potter,' he laughed into the air.  
  
A young man landed growling, 'Where are they?' he hissed.  
  
'Your little brats, they're dead.' Voldemort replied.  
  
'Why Tom,' the figure shouted angrily.  
  
'Why should you be happy Potter, I haven't since I killed Myrtle.' Cried Voldemort.  
  
'You will join her!' The man said angrily, he glowed and in a flash Voldemort was dead.  
  
The man fell to the floor crying as the scar on his forehead disappeared.  
  
A young woman landed at the sight and put her arm around the man.  
  
'It'll be okay Harry,' she whispered, 'I know they're alive.'  
  
Harry stared as his necklace glowed. 'I know where they are,' he said.  
  
The woman smiled as her necklace glowed blue, 'Please bring them back,' she whispered as she saw his face.  
  
'I will, look after Hogwarts,' Harry smiled, 'I'll be back, he kissed her on the head and disappeared.  
  
'I love you,' she whispered into the air and headed towards her broom.  
  
Nobody noticed the dark shadow which had attached it's self to Harry's bag.  
  
*********** ********** ********* ********* **** *** * *****************  
  
All done, sorry if that chapter was a bit lame but I hope you enjoyed it, for all you people who are saying you know who the mother is, your probably wrong *evil grin * Well I should be updating soon along with my other fics, hope you enjoyed it, and is voldie alive? And who was that woman?  
  
All will be revealed in the next chapter, *just kidding * think I'll keep you in suspense,  
  
The next chapter should be the dance and the betrayal.  
  
See ya  
  
****************************Blue Cat******************************* 


	9. Dad or Son? strange but true

Hi back again, Sorry I haven't updated in a while!  
  
Only 7 chapters left, enjoy.  
  
********* ************ ****************** ******** ******* ** * ********  
  
Harry groaned, last lesson was potions, and Snape after taking James and Sirius was in a bad mood to say the least.  
  
'POTTER! Shouted Snape for the hundredth time that lesson, 'Pay attention and you might actually get a good grade for once!'  
  
Harry groaned again, this was a bad day; Hermoine wasn't talking to him and Ron was staring at Myrtle dreamily, and with Sirius's and James's prank which involved scissors, acid and Snape's hair, hadn't improved the situation.  
  
'This Potion,' Snape carried on, 'is a powerful protection charm, it is given to child from parent, and it protects them from the most deadly curses.'  
  
'Even the killing curse?' asked Crabb dumbly.  
  
'Don't be so foolish,' muttered Snape, 'Nothing can stop the killing curse. Does anyone know the main ingredient?' asked Snape.  
  
'Unicorn horn?' asked Malfoy.  
  
'No but very good guess, 5 points to slytherin.'  
  
Harry suddenly remembered something Dumbledore had told him, 'Blood,' he said out loud.  
  
Snape stared in shock, 'right Potter 5 points to Gryffindor,'  
  
The whole class stared while Neville fainted and Harry fell off his chair.  
  
'And 10 points from Gryffindor for calling out in class!' Snape smirked, 'As I was saying, a parent puts a drop of blood in the potion, which when drank runs through the child's blood and gives them protection forever.'  
  
Everyone stared at Snape in silence, until Harry sneezed by accident.  
  
'POTTER!' Snape said angrily, 'Lets test yours now!'  
  
Harry groaned putting a drop of blood.  
  
'Well, well Potter looks as if you've failed again!'  
  
Snape was about to say something else until the whole class room was cover by a bright light.  
  
'This is bad,' muttered Harry looking around the class room where everyone had been knocked out.  
  
'Cool!' said a voice from the door.  
  
'James?'  
  
'Yeah,' said James grinning.  
  
'How did you get here?' asked Harry.  
  
James grinned, 'I had DADA, and Remus seems to like me!'  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, 'You faked a headache didn't you?'  
  
James gave him an innocent look, 'Would I do a thing like that?'  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
'Hey looks like you figured out how to make the jewels.' Grinned James.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Look in the cauldron,'  
  
'Wow,'  
  
'Let's go have some fun,' said James.  
  
'But I have potions,' groaned Harry.  
  
James's eyes twinkled.  
  
'What's that in your hand?' asked Harry suspiciously.  
  
'Just a time turner,' said James.  
  
'You have a time turner! Do you know how dangerous they are?'  
  
'This one can go forwards and backwards, your own invention.'  
  
'Then how come you've not gone back?' growled Harry.  
  
'You can only go to the past, and then it takes you back to the future.' Grinned James.  
  
'Don't even think about it!'  
  
James started to spin the glass.  
  
'No!' shouted Harry as his world began to spin.  
  
Harry looked around, 'we're in the common room,'  
  
'Chill out,' grinned James.  
  
'Stop grinning,' muttered Harry sitting in a dark corner.  
  
'James!' said a ginger haired girl running towards him.  
  
James smiled, 'hey,' he stopped when the girl started kissing him.  
  
Harry looked like he was about to be sick.  
  
'James,' said a boy looking like Sirius.  
  
'Dumbledore thought you were dead,' said a rat looking boy.  
  
'How did you get here,' asked a tired looking boy.  
  
James smiled at his fans, 'You know me, and I'll get anywhere to be with my friends,'  
  
'What about me,' asked the girl.  
  
'You the most,'  
  
Harry looked as if he was about to be sick again.  
  
'How would you like to.' started James.  
  
'No you don't Romeo!' said Harry dragging James out the common room.  
  
'James! Where are you going?' shouted the girl after him  
  
'You spoil everything,' muttered James, 'I really liked her.'  
  
'For one thing you're not James, for another you've just messed up the past, and she's your grandmother.'  
  
James turned a green colour, 'But she's so sweet and young.'  
  
Harry stared in shock, 'My father never disappeared, if he is dead that means,'  
  
'What?'  
  
Harry glared at James, 'You could be my father,'  
  
James burst out laughing, 'Don't be so stupid!'  
  
'Go anywhere near my mother again,' growled Harry.  
  
James laughed nervously, 'Let's go back,'  
  
Harry sighed in relief as his head stopped spinning.  
  
'That was cool,' grinned James. 'Let's go again!'  
  
'No! Now you ought to get back to class, and don't forget the dance tonight, remember to bring you partner.'  
  
James started walking off looking at the hour glass, 'Partner,' he suddenly grinned.  
  
Harry sighed watching him walk off.  
  
'You're in trouble Potter!'  
  
****** ************ ********** ************ ************* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That was confusing, even for me! And will James do the right or wrong thing, he's a marauder what do ya think? Hope you enjoyed it. More about the mother next time,  
  
Preview of next chapter; the dance, Ginny and Draco get angry! And a strange  
  
Well hope ya enjoy!  
  
See ya  
  
Blue Cat 


	10. There's a reason u don't mess with time!

* * ** * * ********************* ****************** ********** *** ******  
  
'Yo dad.' Grinned Sirius, as Harry came through the portrait hole; looking half annoyed, half angry. 'What's up Dad?'  
  
Harry sighed falling into a chair near Sirius. 'Snape just took 200 points from Gryffindor.  
  
'2-2-200 points!' gasped Sirius spitting out the lemon drop he was eating.  
  
Harry smirked, 'You should have seen his face, when Dumbledore came in saying I had done the potion right, and awarded me points.'  
  
Sirius burst out laughing, 'that would have been Christmas come early, his face.' Sirius sighed happily.  
  
Harry shook his head, 'the problem was all the points I got, were took away from by Snape, because I left the lesson.'  
  
'Why did you leave the lesson?' asked Sirius.  
  
'It's James's fault.' Muttered Harry.  
  
'What did he do this time?'  
  
'He took me back into the past.'  
  
'He what!' growled Sirius.  
  
'With a time turner from your time.'  
  
A look of terror went over Sirius's face, 'How did he get that?' He growled, 'I'll kill him!'  
  
Harry stared confusedly at him. 'Don't tell me you took all the lessons?'  
  
'Yes.' Muttered Sirius.  
  
'Didn't you hear about Hermione?'  
  
'Yeah, but I can handle it. I take all the lessons and still have time to be James's dumb side-kick and pull pranks.'  
  
Harry stared at him in shock, 'What are you thinking about doing, when you're older?'  
  
'An Auror, like you.'  
  
Harry grinned, 'You'll be great at it. I've got to get ready, but Sirius I think you'll be a great wizard.' He sighed going up to the boy's dormitories  
  
'Not as good as you dad.' Whispered Sirius.  
  
************  
  
Lily grinned, 'I was thinking we should try again tonight.'  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrow, 'Haven't you learnt any thing?'  
  
Lily looked round in shock at him. 'What do you mean?'  
  
'Interfering with Harry's no good. He has a choice and I don't blame him for what ever he picks.' Said Sirius strongly.  
  
'If you're not going to help,' growled Lily, 'Get lost.'  
  
'No he's right.' Said Remus standing up next to his brother.  
  
'Remus keep out of this!'  
  
'No I won't your not my mother!'  
  
Sirius smiled proudly at his brother, 'We've had enough. Let's go and leave them to mess the past up completely.'  
  
'You're the one's messing it up!' growled Lily.  
  
'No you did a great job of it yourself.' Muttered Sirius.  
  
'Why are you doing this any way?' asked Remus.  
  
'To help mum and dad.' Said Lily angrily.  
  
'You're not though, you're making it worse. So is James.'  
  
'What's James got to do with this?'  
  
'Everything,' growled Sirius, 'He has my time turner.'  
  
'Who gives a dam?'  
  
'Come on Remus I'm going.' Said Sirius angrily.  
  
Remus shook his head following Sirius.  
  
**********  
  
'This ball is pretty good isn't it?' said Luna Lovegood, coming over to Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed sadly, 'Yeah.'  
  
'How come you and Ron have split up?'  
  
'He was kissing Lavender again.  
  
Luna sniffed sadly, 'Ronald is so awful sometimes.'  
  
Sirius grinned coming over. 'Having a cool party?'  
  
'Yeah, great.' Muttered Hermione sadly.  
  
'How could you!' shouted a voice across the hall.  
  
'I didn't do anything! You must have done something to me!' sneered a voice back.  
  
'Me? You a ferret headed idiot! I hate you!'  
  
'You weren't saying that when you kissing me last night!' shouted a figure which turned out to be Draco Malfoy.  
  
'I hate you! You big stupid ferret!' she stormed angrily out the hall.  
  
Draco turned a pink colour; 'I hate you to Weasel!' he stormed out the hall after her.  
  
'Who would of thought?' muttered Luna dreamily, 'Draco likes Ginny.'  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
Sirius just grinned and winked at Harry.  
  
Harry looked at his feet, feeling sorry for Hermione. 'Do you wanna dance?' He asked.  
  
Hermione smiled sadly, 'Okay.'  
  
Sirius grinned watching the couples while sipping butter beer, he suddenly choked. Growling he stormed over to where James was.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing!' he growled in anger.  
  
'What's the matter Sirius?'  
  
'Take her back now!'  
  
The girl with red hair smiled at him, 'Who's that James?'  
  
'Now!' said Sirius angrily.  
  
'Make me!' grinned James.  
  
They both stopped as the crystals on their necks started to glow.  
  
'Sirius.' Whispered James. 'You know what this means?'  
  
'Dad's here. And you're in trouble!'  
  
James gulped as the doors swung open, and a tall robe figure walked in.  
  
**** ************* ************* ************* ************ ***********  
  
All done, sorry it's a bit lame, hope you liked it, please review if you did. 6 more chapters left hope you enjoyed it!  
  
See ya  
  
*************************Blue Cat************************************* 


	11. Younger Harry knows best, and older Harr...

Hi yas, *gulps nervously seeing people with axes* heheheh I'm back, sorry for the delay; I had a writer's block and some stupid course work, and my friends on msn who won't leave me alone lol, but here it is after months, lol I did half of this the other month, it wasn't forgotten ^.^;;;;;;;;; I'll shut up now, *hides away from glares * enjoy!  
  
** ************ *********************** *************** *********** ***  
  
James sighed nervously, looking at his dad; who was now in deep conversation with Dumbledore.  
  
Lily and Remus ran quickly over.  
  
'Do you think its dad?' asked Remus.  
  
'Yeah, can't you feel the power?' Muttered Sirius shivering.  
  
Lily looked down, 'We're the only one's left, Hermione and Harry disappeared. I think you were right Sirius.'  
  
Sirius sighed, 'I wish I wasn't. James take Lily back now.' He muttered pointing to his grandmother.  
  
James nodded, and with a flash he and Lily were gone.  
  
'Happy?' muttered James appearing again.  
  
They all looked at the stage, seeing there dad had disappeared with Dumbledore.  
  
'Don't Ron and Luna make a cute couple?' Smiled Lily.  
  
James looked ready to be sick, 'Looks like Dad's dancing with Hermione.'  
  
Lily sighed wishfully.  
  
'Potters.' Muttered Mcgonagal coming over, 'You are wanted in professor Dumbledore's office, the password is Jelly bean.'  
  
They all nodded walking towards the door, as Mcgonagal went over to there father.  
  
'I prefer the Harry here, to dad.' Moaned Sirius.  
  
James looked at him in shock, 'Why?'  
  
'He's nicer.'  
  
'Dad's cool.'  
  
'Only to you. 'Moaned Sirius.  
  
Remus patted his back sympathetically.  
  
Lily groaned, 'We've really messed up, haven't we?'  
  
'Yes.' They all replied.  
  
After the dance was over Harry came over smiling at them, 'What's the matters?' he asked seeing their worried faces.  
  
'Dad's here.' Sirius muttered.  
  
Harry looked faint, 'Me?'  
  
'We've got to go to Dumbledore's office.'  
  
'Am I that bad in your world?'  
  
'No you're great,' grinned James and Lily.  
  
'You would say that,' muttered Sirius bitterly.  
  
'You're just jealous.' James smirked.  
  
'Let's just go,' Lily muttered angrily, walking towards the direction of Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Are you jealous flower power?' smiled James catching up with her.  
  
Lily glared at him, 'Why should I be?'  
  
'Because us two are dad's favourites in our time, and the Harry here has been spending more time with Sirius and Remus than you.'  
  
'Shut it James,' growled Lily. They both stopped reaching Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Sour snakes,' shouted James, they both stepped in and climbed the spiral stair case.  
  
'I see the predicament you're in, but I still think it would benefit them to stay here a little longer.' Dumbledore's voice flowed through the door.  
  
'They're mother wants them home.'  
  
'Dad!' yelled James, throwing the door open and running u to the man to hug him.  
  
'Hi James,' smiled the man hugging him back. 'Your mother and I have missed you, you to Lily.' Smiled sad emerald eyes.  
  
'Professor?' a new voice entered the room, and Harry stood staring in shock at his older self, Harry's future son Sirius stood behind Harry, while Remus ran forwards and hugged the man.  
  
'Hello,' smiled a man with long black hair and dull emerald eyes, and no lightning bolt scar.  
  
Harry raised a puzzled eyebrow at him.  
  
'You don't know me,' smiled the man, 'But I'm you in the future.'  
  
Harry face stayed the same, 'If you're me then why did you have so many kids?'  
  
'Now Harry don't be rude to our guest.' Smiled Dumbledore.  
  
'It's perfectly fine,' smiled the man, 'It looks like I have some explaining to do to you both. You are the heir to Gryffindor.' Said the man bluntly.  
  
Harry looked in shock while Dumbledore nodded.  
  
'Well since the time of Slytherin,' started the man, 'theirs has been a curse on the heir's of Gryffindor. One so powerful it was supposed to kill them off. But it didn't even after years.'  
  
'Continue,' muttered Dumbledore.  
  
'Well Slytherin put a curse on Gryffindor's child, stating that only one child can be born for generations till the last heir of Slytherin is dead. He expected Gryffindor's son to be killed in an approaching war, but it didn't work out, so he lived on. So it happened that only one child was born through generations of the Gryffindor's till a girl was born and the name was changed and changed till it got to Potter. His last heir is you or should I say me Harry.'  
  
Harry looked like a goldfish taking in the information.  
  
'But the curse, thousands of years old was finished after we defeated Voldemort as a baby.'  
  
'Why so many children though?' muttered Harry nervously.  
  
'I have to make sure the Gryffindor line survives for many centuries, in case of evil in the future.'  
  
'But why still?'  
  
'A prophecy done by a certain professor here. I see you haven't said hello Sirius.' Muttered the future Harry glaring at his son.'  
  
'I'm sorry father.'  
  
'Dumbledore has informed me of the happenings, I expected you to sort them out seen as you were oldest. But once again you've let me down.'  
  
Sirius looked away looking ashamed.  
  
'You're mother shan't be happy. You have really let us down.'  
  
'Wait a minute!' growled an angry voice. Something had erupted in Harry and he was boiling with anger. 'He didn't do anything wrong, unlike your other children.'  
  
'It is none of your business how I treat my children.' Said the other Harry calmly.  
  
'Yes it is! You come in here acting like a king, and now your blaming Sirius for nothing. James was the one who messed with time; Lily seems to have wrecked it. But sure just blame Sirius!'  
  
'None of this concerns you.' Said the other keeping the anger out his voice.  
  
A vase on Dumbledore's desk cracked.  
  
'Yes it does, I'm their future father. But you know what, when I'm older I hope I turn out nothing like you! I bet you don't even know what half your kids are like. You're two busy acting better than everyone. You act like a Malfoy!'  
  
'Leave it,' muttered Sirius quietly.  
  
'No.'  
  
'It doesn't matter, I'll get blamed unfairly any way,' he said the last words trying not to cry. But he couldn't take it any more. Sirius stormed out the room.  
  
'That was uncalled for.' Muttered Dumbledore.  
  
'He needs to be taught.' Muttered the older Harry.  
  
'You are teaching him to hate you when you're older.' Growled Harry, quickly leaving the room and going after Sirius. He met Sirius just outside of Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Why does he always blame me?' muttered Sirius looking down.  
  
'He's too wrapped up in himself.' Muttered Harry, he gave Sirius a quick awkward hug. 'You're my son in the future and I'm proud of you.'  
  
Sirius smiled blinking back the tears. 'I'm going to go get my stuff.'  
  
Harry nodded watching him leave just as James came running out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
'It's getting worse Harry,' he shouted in a panicky voice, Lily and Remus are gone, it's only me-' he suddenly disappeared in front of Harry, leaving a jewelled necklace to drop to the ground.  
  
'This is bad.' Muttered Harry.  
  
************* ******************** ********** ********* **************  
  
Lol Yay! I finally did I chapter, all ready to post, I'm not going to leave it so long next time, it's almost finished lol hope you enjoyed it. Please review.  
  
Lol Also thanks to my reviewers and a person who reviewed my other fic called: I loved that story, lol you made me realise how long I'd left it.  
  
See ya  
  
*****************************Blue Cat1******************************** 


	12. Yay last one! finally!

Hi everyone I've decided I'm taking way to long in updating, so I'm going to work on this, and I'm sorry to say this is going to be my last chapter : ( it might be longer than usual, well I hope it is, because I'm going to tie up all the lose ends and everything, I want to thank every one who has read and supported this fic with reviewing, sorry I took so long, hope you like the last chapter. I don't think I'm going to do a sequel. Thank you again and please enjoy the last chapter : )  
  
******* ********** ************* ******** ******** ******* ******* **  
  
'You know it's not fair I always get the blame,' muttered Sirius staring at a statue, 'I try my hardest and never get any thanks.'  
  
The statue stared back with cold stone eyes.  
  
'Never mind,' he muttered.  
  
A door slammed near by and Sirius quickly dived behind the statue not wanting to be seen.  
  
'They're getting in the way again,' hissed a girl's voice, 'they don't realise Harry is mine, he always will be.' She laughed insanely. 'The love potion didn't work, but next time it will. The little Malfoy won't get in the way, silly girl. Doesn't realise the shame on her family. Silly, silly tarnished blood girl. Cedric agrees with what I'm doing, he always will.'  
  
Sirius spluttered, noticing who the person was.  
  
'Potter will be mine, he always wanted me, he will now.'  
  
Sirius heard a sudden noise.  
  
'What's that my friend, you smell blood?'  
  
The women sniffed, 'Dirty blood it is, tarnished with muggle. Potter should have never married dirty blood when his blood was clear.'  
  
Sirius suddenly screamed as he noticed a shadow behind him and it all went black.  
  
**********  
  
A bubbling noise suddenly made Sirius coming awake. He opened his eyes blurrily.  
  
'Ahh Potter, oldest of my love. You're awake.'  
  
Sirius groaned, 'Hello Chang, what have you done with your past self?'  
  
'She's in a deep sleep,' laughed the women.  
  
'What are you up to?' asked Sirius shakily.  
  
'I'm undoing a wrong, young Potter. After it's finished you blood won't be dirty, it won't be there at all. How does it feel to be getting weaker and weaker?' she asked smirking.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'You're fading Potter, just like your nasty brothers and sisters. Fading till you're gone. Gone, just whispers in the wind.'  
  
'You're mad.'  
  
'No according to the hospital I'm insane.'  
  
'There's a difference?'  
  
'Quiet Potter.'  
  
Sirius suddenly realised he was chained firmly to a wall.  
  
'Let me out!' he growled, 'my dad's powerful and he'll get you.'  
  
'I will let you out,' she hissed happily. 'You won't even need the chains soon, you'll be so weak you won't even be able to walk.'  
  
'You're in a dream world.'  
  
'I've already got rid of your pitiful brothers and sisters. Soon I'll be with Harry in this world and you'll be nothing but a memory.'  
  
'Dad loves mum, he would never love you.'  
  
'Love potions are simple,'  
  
'What about you're past self?' asked Sirius panicking.  
  
'She will do for polyjuice,'  
  
'What about Chloe.'  
  
The tiered women with an insane glint in her eyes suddenly paused. Then shook her head. 'I don't care about the girl.'  
  
'You should do,' growled Sirius. 'She's your daughter, and my brother Cedric's best friend.'  
  
'Nothing matters since he died.'  
  
'My dad's right about you,' muttered Sirius weakly, 'you're past insane since your husband died. Can't you realise he died fighting deatheaters, he was a hero.'  
  
'Don't you dare talk about Oliver,' hissed the women, 'You never knew him.'  
  
'You've lost a lot of people in your life, haven't you Cho? First Cedric, then my father rejects you and then you find some one you love and the death eaters kill him when you're about to have his baby.'  
  
The women fell to her knees. 'Stop talking Potter!' she screamed.  
  
'You loved Oliver Wood, and when he died you couldn't take it. You went insane, they thought after having your baby it would help, but it didn't. Did it?'  
  
'Shut up.' She hissed, holding her hands up, 'He's not dead, he's not dead.'  
  
'He's been missing for eight years Cho, he's dead. Chloe needs you now, how do you think it helped her growing up with out a mother.'  
  
She suddenly got up, 'You're just like them, and I don't have to listen to you. Never!' she yelled.  
  
'I'm talking sense, listen to me!'  
  
'No,' she laughed insanely again, 'In this bottle, is a love potion that will make the Harry here fall for me. He won't care anything about your precious mother and you will never be born. Congratulations Potter, you've learnt life isn't fair.' She laughed slowly heading out the room and locking the door behind her.  
  
'Wait!' yelled Sirius. 'You don't have to do this!' he stopped suddenly feeling weak, 'This is hopeless.' He whispered, closing his eyes tiredly.  
  
'Wow I never thought I would hear a Potter say that.' Said an annoyed girl's voice.  
  
'Well maybe James would,' replied another voice.  
  
Sirius wearily opened his eyes, and felt a hand on his cheek.  
  
'Hello Sirius,' whispered a girl.  
  
'Kitty?' asked Sirius.  
  
Bright warm brown eyes smiled at him in return. 'Never thought we'd see the say when a Malfoy saved a Potter.'  
  
'Don't rub it in Kit,' muttered Sirius.  
  
'I hate to interrupt your moment,' muttered a girl with red hair, 'but I think we better go after the insane maniac that's in love with your father,'  
  
'Chill out Willow,' smiled Kitty.  
  
'I'm just worried about James,' she sighed and fired her wand at Sirius's chains, making him fall forwards onto Kitty.  
  
She scowled holding him up, 'You owe me big time Potter.'  
  
'Are you blushing Kitty Malfoy?' asked Sirius smirking.  
  
'In your dreams Potter.'  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
'How did you get here?' asked Sirius.  
  
'We've been here for days,' smiled Willow, 'We borrowed your cloak and used your dad's time turner.'  
  
Sirius smirked, 'Well done, how did you know we were here?'  
  
'Well Voldemort was defeated by your father, and we sneaked in and listened to your mum's conversation on where you were.'  
  
'Uncle George helped,' grinned Kitty.  
  
'Let's go already,' scowled Willow.  
  
'Keep you hair on,' grinned Sirius.  
  
'Comes from having Ron Weasley as a father,' moaned Willow.  
  
'Cheer up cousin,' smiled Kitty.  
  
Willow groaned.  
  
Kitty grinned shooting a burst of light towards the door, making it turn to dust.  
  
'You could have just used an unlocking charm,' muttered Willow.  
  
'Not the Malfoy style,' grinned Kitty.  
  
'Can we go get Cho now?' asked Sirius.  
  
'Ohh yeah.' Smiled Willow.  
  
They all slowly walked down a corridor, with Willow and Kitty supporting Sirius.  
  
'Hi Harry,' came Cho's shrieking voice.  
  
The three quickly dived behind a wall.  
  
'Hello,' smiled Harry nervously, 'Have you seen Sirius?'  
  
'It's always something else with you isn't it!' growled Cho.  
  
Harry looked at her confusedly, 'What are you on about?'  
  
Her face suddenly went to a sweet look. 'Nothing Harry dear, would you like a drink?'  
  
'Erm,' he looked nervous.  
  
'Go on take it,' she hissed.  
  
Sirius growled and with all the energy he had, broke away from his friends and ran straight at Cho. She suddenly shrieked in terror as the bottle fell smashing to the ground.  
  
'What's going on here?' asked an angry voice.  
  
Cho fell to her knees and burst into tears.  
  
'Hi Mr Potter,' smiled Kitty.  
  
'Malfoy's daughter, I might have known.' Growled the older Harry.  
  
'Shut up,' muttered the younger Harry, he held out some glowing necklaces.  
  
'Throw them dad,' smiled Sirius.  
  
Harry sighed and did what Sirius said, and suddenly people started to appear.  
  
'Daddy,' laughed a girl who had appeared and ran up to the older Harry.  
  
'Looks like you did it,' smiled a newly appeared Lily.  
  
'How did you get it back to normal Sirius?' asked the younger Harry.  
  
He was cut off by Willow leaping and hugging James.  
  
'The Cho over there,' muttered Sirius, 'That's not the Cho Chang of our time. She's our time Cho, who's been mentally ill since her husband Oliver disappeared in battle years ago. She used a time turner and came back, hoping to change things and be with Harry, but I found her out, and Willow and Kit have been tracking her for days.'  
  
'That was very stupid,' scowled the older Harry staring at them.  
  
'We no Mr Potter.' Muttered Willow who had finally let go of James.  
  
'Well no harm done,' said Remus cheerfully, 'we're going to have to go back, aren't we dad?'  
  
The older Harry nodded, and flicked his wand knocking Cho out.  
  
'You should find the older Cho in a cardboard,' smiled Willow.  
  
The older Harry sighed concentrated on a wall, which suddenly gave off a bright white light.  
  
Harry shielded his eyes.  
  
'Time to go home.'  
  
Albus and Ginny both hugged their younger father and ran into the light disappearing.  
  
'Later dad,' smiled Cedric, joining Harry and Hermione by going into the light.  
  
Lily smiled tearfully and hugged Harry, 'It was nice arguing with you. You must know who our mother is now.'  
  
Remus grinned and hugged him as well, before running into the light with Lily.  
  
'See ya Harry, maybe sooner than you think.' Winked James, walking casually away into the light with Willow.  
  
Harry smiled looking at Sirius, 'Guess this is it.'  
  
Sirius smiled back tearfully, 'you're right dad,' he hugged him. 'Don't change Harry.' He smiled, Kitty suddenly slipped something into Harry's pocket and the two were gone just like that.  
  
'I want to thank you Harry.' Smiled his older self, 'Even though we don't agree, you looked after them well, sort of.'  
  
Harry looked at him, 'Don't blame Sirius for everything and get to know them better.' Harry turned away and only looked backed after the light had disappeared, the older Cho was gone and it was like it had never happened.  
  
'Harry!' shouted a happy voice.  
  
He suddenly noticed Hermione coming towards him, smiling, with Ron, Luna and Ginny.  
  
'Where is everyone?' asked Hermione.  
  
'They've gone.'  
  
She suddenly looked upset, 'they didn't say goodbye,'  
  
'I'm still trying to get the taste of Malfoy out my mouth,' muttered Ginny, 'Yuck,'  
  
Harry suddenly grinned, 'Ginny Malfoy, potions teacher.'  
  
'Don't even talk like that,' muttered Ginny, looking sick.  
  
Harry smirked, as a sudden realisation came to mind. 'Is the dance over?'  
  
'There's about twenty minutes left of it.' Smiled Luna dreamily.  
  
He smiled, 'I'll be there in a minute, you go I'll catch you up. And remember Hermione you owe me a dance.  
  
She smiled nodding walking off with everyone else.  
  
Harry stood thoughtfully looking out a window at the moonlit lake. He reached in his pocket and brought out a familiar object.  
  
'Sirius's time turner?' he held it up into the light then smirked.  
  
******* ******** ******* ******** ******** ******** ******* ********** **  
  
All done, hope everyone enjoyed it, I know some people by now might of realised who the mother is, *shivers noticing fans of a certain pairing with chain saws * I kind of wanted to leave this to everyone's imagination at the end, so the mother could be who they wanted, but I've really hinted towards one. I really hope everyone has enjoyed this fic, please review if you have. I've left it open to a sequel, in which I might do in the future if any one wants it, so watch out for it lol Thank you again to everyone who's supported this fic, it's all over now so all I have to say is:  
  
See ya  
  
*************************Blue Cat1************************************ 


End file.
